1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices and in particular to reducing power consumption by modems operating within wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular modems generally consume more power on a wireless communication device than wireless fidelity (WiFi) modems. Also, cellular data usage generally costs more than WIFI data usage. A power consumption challenge also exists with users of current wireless operator networks that operate using 4G technology and/or one of the older wireless technologies. For example, some wireless carriers provide both 4G LTE and CDMA 1xRTT wireless services. The user equipment subscribed to and/or operating within these carriers has to engage in various activities for each different radio connection. These activities can include independently scanning, monitoring of control and broadcast info, and performing cell change and/or reselection for each radio connection. Managing the various activities for both radio access technologies (RATs) drains power excessively.